Printers are used to print text, images, graphics, and the like on print media. The images are rendered for the printer. The print media is loaded through a print path of the printer to print the desired image onto the print media. The print media may travel through various processing areas in the printer and finishing modules to complete the print job. Different finishing modules may perform post print processing on the print media.
Customers are moving to thinner, lighter, and larger print media to save cost. However, the thinner, lighter, and larger print media can cause malfunctions (e.g., paper jams) in certain modules of the printer. For example, as the print media becomes lighter and larger, the print media may not have enough beam strength or stiffness for certain processing. The thinner and larger print media may also be more prone to wrinkles and ripples in high relative humidity. The wrinkles or ripples in the print media may also cause problems in certain modules in the printer.